worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Deviate Fish
} |mode= } |arg= } |quality=Common |icon=INV_Misc_MonsterHead_01 |name=Deviate Fish |charges=1 |stack=20 |effect=Use: Eat me. |ilvl=15 |cooldown=10 seconds |sell= }} The Deviate Fish is prized for its mutagenic properties. It can be eaten raw, cooked into Savory Deviate Delight, or used by an alchemist to create Elixir of Giant Growth. Consuming one of these fish, either alive or cooked, produces any of several effects. The typical result is a "reduce person" buff which lasts for two minutes. See below for a full spectrum of the possible effects from eating Deviate Fish. Fishing for Deviate fish is a good way for lower level characters to make money. They do not require a high fishing skill to catch and are found in areas that lower level toons can access easily. There is normally a high demand for them because people like to look like pirates. Deviate fish live in the streams and waters nearby Wailing Caverns. They are a full-grown and remarkably little version of the common freshwater species of trout, having been altered by the deviate magic of the Wailing Caverns. The deviate fish are about two inches long, whereas a normal adult trout would grow upward of one foot. Deviate fish radiate faint auras of transformation magic. Deviates are very common throughout the Shrine of the Scarabs section of the caverns in the WoW RPG, but not in the online game. They do not survive more than a day or so outside the Wailing Caverns, and once dead their power fades after several hours.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 230 Source Deviate Fish are caught with the fishing skill. They are found in five distinct bodies of water in the Barrens: * in the three oases, ** the Forgotten Pools northwest of the Crossroads, ** the Lushwater Oasis near the Wailing Caverns, ** and at the Stagnant Oasis near Ratchet, * and in the Wailing Caverns, both ** within the instance and ** in the waters in the entryway. Catches from these waters are approximately 30% Deviate Fish. Schools of Deviate Fish spawn in the three oasis. Catches from the schools of Deviate Fish are approximately 90% Deviate Fish. There appear to be four schools of Deviate Fish spawned concurrently among the three oases, in any of four spots in each oasis, for a total of twelve possible locations. When one is fished out, another immediately spawns at another location - any empty spot, other than the one just fished, in any of the three oasis. Since four spots, including the one you just fished out are considered to be occupied, each empty spot has a one in eight chance to spawn the next school. If no one is fishing the other oases, you'll rapidly deplete the stock in the oasis you've been fishing and have to travel to a new pool to find more. The waters within the instance may be preferred because mobs can be cleared, and hostile players from the other faction cannot enter your instance. Deviate fish are also frequently found inside rewarded from completing Marcia Chase's daily fishing quest in Dalaran. People get somewhere between 2-4 Deviate Fish from each bag they open. Effects Eating a (raw) deviate fish will have a random effect on your character. Possible effects include: *'Healthy Spirit' - increases your character's spirit by 5 points for 30 minutes. *'Invigorate' - instantly heals your character 383 to 517. *'Party Time!' - a magic debuff that causes the character to perform random emotes for 2 minutes. Your character will /clap, /cheer, /chicken, /lol, or /dance every 10–15 seconds, possibly interrupting spells or other actions. *'Rejuvenation' - rank 4 of the druid buff by the same name, heals your character by 45 points every 3 seconds for 12 seconds. *'Shrink' - a curse debuff that reduces your character's apparent size, as well as their strength and stamina, for 2 minutes. *'Sleepy' - a magic debuff that sleeps your character for 30 seconds. Deviate Fish as an Ingredient Alchemy * Cooking * Notes The note on the Deviate Fish item, "Eat me", may be a reference to when, in the book by Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland, Alice ate a cake that was labelled with an identical phrase and then grew rapidly into a giant version of herself. Patch changes * * References External links Kategooria:World of Warcraft common fished items Kategooria:World of Warcraft consumable items Kategooria:World of Warcraft cooking ingredient items Kategooria:Vanity Kategooria:Horde Player's Guide